Some wireless technologies employ multiple frequency bands for communications. For such technologies, frequency hopping may be used to reduce interference. The receiver for a frequency hopping signal (e.g., an Ultra-Wideband (UWB) receiver) may employ multiple phase-locked loops (PLLs) for each frequency band. For example, if three PLLs are employed for each frequency band, each PLL may handle approximately one-third of the symbols. In general, employing multiple PLLs leads to longer phase and frequency acquisition times and to noise sensitivity.